Shaving
by Aksannyi
Summary: What is Ziva doing in the bathroom that's taking so long? Try as much as you want and you won't find much plot here, just pure, unadulterated smut. That's right, note the M Rating, you have been warned. Nothing but gratuitous sex ahead. Enjoy.


**Because I've seen quite a few smut requests rolling around Tumblr. Did someone say smut? Like really detailed and explicit sexy smut? *Looks around innocently* Oh, I have some! **

**Summary: Really, I can't even. It's just smut. And like, four paragraphs to get them there.**

**Yes, this is rated M. No spoilers. No plot.**

* * *

**Shaving**

* * *

Tony was getting impatient.

He'd been the gentleman and let Ziva have the bathroom first. "I will not be long," she had even stated. But now, closing in on forty-five minutes, he was growing restless. They'd had a long flight and he wanted to get into the damn shower and wash the smell of airplane off of him.

The water had turned off over twenty minutes ago, and he'd been sitting on the edge of the bed, casting sideways glances toward the door ever since. He'd stripped down to just a t-shirt and his boxers, and his change of clothes sat beside him, ready to go the minute she opened the door.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered. Why now, of all times, would Ziva begin acting like a typical woman? He got up from the bed and walked to the door, stopping short of knocking.

"Ziva, what's taking so long? What are you _doing _in there?"

"Shaving," was the response.

_Shaving, _he thought. Shaving what? Shaving her-

"My legs," she added, "before your mind goes to where I know it will." The woman really knew him too well. Truth be told though, he was already there, and suddenly, he didn't seem to mind so much that Ziva was in there, shaving, and probably not just her legs.

"Now what makes you think I would have anything but innocent thoughts in my head?" was his answer. She opened the door then, wrapped in a towel, sliding past him a little more closely than he really thought was necessary.

The bathroom was open now, but he followed Ziva into the room.

She moved to her bag and grabbed a bottle of lotion before moving back toward the bed, standing up and placing her right leg at the foot of the bed so she could reach. Tony could do nothing more than watch this unfold.

She _had _to know what she was doing, right?

"See, nice and smooth," she said, running her hands up and down over her toned calf, a smile forming just slightly at the corners of her mouth. Tony swallowed once, and took it as an invitation, stepping over to where she stood and placing his left hand on her leg, just above her ankle.

"Very nice," he agreed, his voice sounding huskier than he intended it to. Ziva took notice, and both stood frozen, eyes locked, Tony's hand still resting at the bottom of her leg.

After several moments of thick silence, he slowly started making his way up her leg, grazing ever-so-gently over the newly smooth skin. Ziva let in a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Slowly, deliberately, Tony's hand moved up to slide over her knee, and she took in another quick breath. He couldn't help but notice how her breathing seemed shallower, and her eyes had darkened with lust.

All just from running his hand up her leg. Emboldened, he kept on, moving his hand up her thigh, reaching underneath the towel that was still firmly wrapped around her, watching intently as he began to inch toward his final destination - and it may be, he thought, knowing how deadly his partner could be - waiting for the almost inevitable sound of Ziva telling him to stop.

He continued his ascent, finally reaching the junction where thigh meets heaven when finally, she spoke, just a whisper. "Tony," she all but gasped, and, with his hand still resting on her inner thigh, she reached around his neck to pull him to her, their lips crashing with an intensity he didn't even know existed.

He took his free hand and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he felt her tongue seeking his own. He gladly obliged, parting his lips and kissing her deeply, becoming lost in the feeling of her. How she tasted. How she smelled. And this was just from kissing her. If' he'd been aroused by the thought of her shaving herself, it was nothing compared to how he felt with her in his arms.

He continued to kiss her, lightly sucking on her bottom lip and letting her bite his, gasping into her mouth when it all became a little _too _much. Soon enough, he dove back in head first, reveling in the forgotten taste of her sweet intoxicating mouth. Her hands were pulling at his hair one moment and grasping at his shoulders the next, and the intensity with which she touched him only served to turn him on even more. So much so that he nearly forgot that he still had his left hand within inches of her most sensitive place.

When their lips finally parted, they stood just inches apart, eyes wide and searching, their lips still exhaling hot breaths at each other. He tightened his right hand around her waist and, gazing into her eyes, began to move his left hand the delicious few inches from inner thigh to her moist heat.

"You didn't shave," he panted, surprised at the discovery as he ran his fingers through the small hairs.

"I don't. Only trim," was her clipped response, and he took notice of how difficult she was finding it to form words with his hand so close to her.

"Trim," he repeated, and it sent a shiver down her spine. She leaned in to kiss him again, but he pulled away before too long, saying, "I want to watch this," before finally closing the gap and sliding his finger into her.

A tortured moan escaped her lips as she tilted her head back at the contact, and Tony knew he'd made the right decision in pulling back to watch, because he'd never been so turned on by a woman's reaction to him. He began to withdraw his finger, only to slide it back inside her again, twisting and turning his hand and curling his finger inside of her, watching her moan in his arms as he did so.

_"Yes," _she moaned, all drawn out and breathlessly, and damned if that didn't send a shock right through him. "Oh _god," _she moaned again, her standing leg beginning to buckle underneath her as she lost herself to the sensation.

"Sit down," he instructed. "On the edge of the bed." She complied, noting that as she did so, he did not even stop what he was doing. She parted her legs willingly for him, and excitement coursed through her as he crouched down to the ground instead of settling down beside her like she expected he would. He was still working his magic with his finger, but suddenly, his tongue joined the mix, and it was all she could do to keep from screaming.

_"Oh!" _she cried, "fuck! That feels," she paused, gasping for breath, _"amazing!" _Tony moaned his appreciation for her reaction as he kept on, his tongue rolling around her clit and up and down her entrance, his fingers still pushing in and out of her center. From almost out of nowhere, he brought his other hand to the party, caressing her inner thigh, sending her nerves on overdrive. Ziva was in full-on squirm mode, her hands digging into his head as she grasped at him, desperate to touch.

Tony withdrew his finger then, eliciting a gasped, "don't stop," before curling his tongue and licking inside of her, using his now free hand to rub her clit. He was sure nothing ever tasted so good as she did in this moment. She was gasping rapidly now, her moans becoming louder and her breathing more irregular, and he knew she was almost there, and he sure wasn't going to stop now. He went back to her clit and began licking with renewed vigor, sliding his finger back into her, his hand pulsing against her.

A string of profanities he hadn't ever heard pass from her lips came so suddenly that it almost startled him from his task. He stopped briefly to tell her to let it go, and returned to her with renewed gusto. A few more well-placed flicks of his tongue and he felt her body quiver, words in a language he didn't understand flying from her lips. He slowed his pace as she rode out her wave, finally stopping when she reached around to lightly pat his cheek.

"Wow," she whispered, feeling her body tingle from her toes up. She felt her breathing slow as she relaxed into her post-coital bliss, lightly rubbing Tony's cheek where he still sat between her legs.

"Are you going to come up here and kiss me?" she asked him, and it took less than a millisecond for him to crawl up the bed beside her, smirking to himself that she was still tightly wrapped in the towel she'd come out of the shower with. He snuggled beside her, turning her head to face him so he could take her mouth again, reaching over to yank the towel free.

The expected slap never came, so he continued to kiss her. She enjoyed the taste of herself on his lips, almost as much as she enjoyed the feel of his hands on her, and they were, exploring her newly exposed chest and torso.

Already, she was becoming aroused again, and she supposed it was no surprise, considering how explosively she'd come for him. But she wasn't going to be the only one to get off tonight, and she pulled away just enough to ask, "Why are you still clothed, Tony?"

"Because I was focusing on you," he answered, punctuating the sentence with a kiss. "But I can fix that."

She leaned over to take his mouth again, stopping briefly to add, "Please," and reaching down to his t-shirt to help the process along. He quickly rid himself of the garment, tossing it haphazardly across the room before removing his boxers and settling down beside her again.

Ziva had only felt but never seen him, and she was curious now, wondering just what he had been hiding all these years. She found her strength return after her orgasmic haze, and sat up, drinking in the sight of him, all bare before her.

He was beautiful, she decided, and she'd never tell him that because he would balk at the feminine word, but there really was no better way to describe him. He was very enticing, and she glanced up to look approvingly into his eyes before lowering her gaze again, this time, her body following suit to love him physically in the way that he'd loved her.

It was now Tony's turn to gasp as he realized her intentions, a small gulp of breath getting caught in his throat. Ziva licked her lips, leaning forward toward him, taking him in her hand and stroking gently just a few times before licking him at just the tip, smiling when she felt him jerk beneath her.

"Hmm," she murmured, his member just beneath her lips. _"You _shave," she stated, continuing to stroke him.

"Yeah," he gasped, having difficulty keeping up with the conversation. How was it that her _hand _felt that good?

She continued to work him with her fists, alternating, as she added, "A man who has hair _everywhere _shaves his pubes?" _Oh god_, he thought, Ziva was giving him a handjob and talking about pubes. He could not truly be alive and breathing, could he?

"I shave," he paused, sucking in air, "where I want ... a woman ... to put her mouth ... the most," he gasped out.

She had hers hovering directly above his cock, hot breaths puffing out over his head while she continued to pump him rhythmically, as she asked, "And do you want _my _mouth there?"

She already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear him say it, and he did not disappoint. "Oh god _yes," _he replied, and he'd barely finished speaking when she took him into her mouth, her lips closing tightly around his hard length.

It was his turn to squirm, and he certainly did. She worked him expertly, her tongue swirling around him while she bobbed up and down. She heard him gasping for breath beneath her and she knew that he was loving this, every second of it.

She withdrew him to lick down his length, to his balls. She cupped them in her hands before taking one into her mouth, rolling it around with her tongue before releasing it, repeating the motion with the other. "God," he moaned, and Ziva popped her head up to make eye contact with him, smirking, before slinking back down and taking both of his balls into her mouth, tonguing them both as Tony seemed to lose his mind before her. She slowly released them, licking them playfully, before taking his cock again into her mouth.

She worked him from base to tip, kneading him with her hand where her mouth couldn't reach, alternating between bobbing her head upon him and licking him every which way. He continued to writhe and groan in response, and finally, she decided that she'd had enough foreplay, squeezing him tightly in her fist before pulling away, climbing back up his body like a predatory animal.

And predatory she was, Tony thought, with that look in her eyes and her cat-like reflexes. He reached out his hand and pulled her toward him, scratching down her back as he did so. She hissed, digging her nails into his bicep. "Mmm, you _like _it rough," he teased, before pulling her face down to his and kissing her deeply.

She sat back up and positioned herself so that her moist center was settled directly at his head, and she could feel his hot skin against her and it was almost too much already, just being this close, but she could not wait any longer. She slowly began to sink down onto him, a low, guttural groan exiting her mouth, until she sighed happily when she felt him fill her completely. Tony muttered a tortured, "Oh, _god," _in response as he grasped her hips, and Ziva was certain that no god had ever been praised so thoroughly.

She didn't hesitate to move on top of him, rolling her hips back and forth and then up and down, small pleasured gasps escaping her lips with every thrust. Tony had never heard such a beautiful sound, and he found himself running one of his hands up her body to grasp roughly at her hair, pulling her face down directly to him so that those sweet moans of hers would be hot on his own lips. He locked eyes with her, their lips open and gasping into each other as she continued to ride him. She was so damn wet, so damn tight, so damn _perfect_, that he could barely stand it.

"Tony," she gasped into his mouth, and a shockwave passed through him at just how hot it had been to hear her moan his name like that, all passionate and wanton.

"Fuck," he gasped back, his eyes still locked intently on her face, watching as she would close her eyes for a few moments, shudder, and then open them again, small pants escaping her with every thrust. He'd never been this intimate with a woman before, and until now, he couldn't have ever imagined he would want it.

"Fuck me from behind," she said suddenly, although she didn't stop riding him.

"You're gonna have to stop then," he answered, not particularly wanting to pull out just yet.

"I know," she gasped, and finally pulled herself from him, immediately missing the feeling of him inside her. She stepped off the edge of the bed and bent over the mattress, reaching between her legs to touch herself for the few seconds it took for Tony to stand behind her and enter her again, thrusting deep inside of her.

"Oh _yes," _she moaned, her legs almost buckling beneath her as he began thrusting rapidly.

"Fuck," was his response, every nerve tingling with how good it felt to be inside of her. He grabbed at her hips, then her breasts, before giving up and just running his hands all over her, touching her anywhere he could as he pounded into her, answering her requests for him to fuck her harder with the hardest he could possibly manage.

She was screaming, loudly, every time he buried himself into her. "_Fuck!" _and then "_Yes!" _and then "_God!" _and then "_Faster!" _She was beginning to lose her mind again, begging him not to stop and, "_Please, I'm so close!" _He kept on, encouraging her to let go, before reaching up to her hair and pulling, not too hard, but enough to jerk her head back toward him. She gasped at the slight but oh-so-fucking-good pain, and finally, _finally,_ she felt herself unraveling again, after she began to tremble beneath him, her knees giving out and her body finally giving in to the feeling. She felt him slow down his thrusting as he leaned over to kiss her back tenderly. She shuddered, the motion sending a delicious tingle up her spine.

"You are amazing," she stated, and a chuckle escaped his lips, causing him to move slightly inside her. She quivered, still sensitive.

"Lay on your back," he instructed. She did as she was told. "I am going to make you come one more time," he added, settling himself on top of her before kissing her passionately. Already, she felt herself becoming turned on again just by the seductive tone in his voice as he promised her more.

He didn't enter her again right away. Instead, he focused on her breasts, laid bare just before him, kissing first one and then the other. He certainly hadn't meant to neglect them for as long as he had, but he decided that it was better late than never. Ziva sighed contentedly, glad that he was giving her body some recovery time.

He kissed his way back up to her mouth, again finding her tongue deliciously inside his own. There was something so arousing about kissing this woman.

"God, Ziva, you are incredible," he said suddenly, and her eyes met his then, surprised at how vulnerable his statement made her feel. She couldn't find a suitable response, only kissed him again, opting to show rather than tell. He didn't complain, but let himself be swept up in the kiss of this woman.

He could tell that she was becoming turned on again, and he was more than ready to make her come again, as promised. Slowly, he moved himself into position, feeling himself at her wetness again. A thrilling shiver went through him as he realized that _he _was the one who had made her this way, all soaking wet and undone beneath him.

He entered her again, sighing into her mouth as again, he was buried inside her. He watched as she closed her eyes again, reveling in the sensation. He kissed her sweetly before moving again, slowly, wanting to build up to her - and his - release.

She felt too damn good, he thought, and "slow" started to creep out the window almost immediately. He was becoming unraveled from having held off so long, but he wanted Ziva to come one more time. With him, if possible.

She sighed deeply, grasping his arms tightly and wrapping one of her legs around him. She was sure she'd had enough the last time, but already, she felt the pressure building within her. He'd promised she would come again, and now she was sure that he would deliver. He reached up to her hair, tangling it in his hands as he humped her furiously. Those curls of hers would be the death of him, he thought, and vowed he would never forget the image of his hands caught in her hair from his current vantage point.

"Ziva," he gasped then, and she locked eyes with him again. "I'm close," he continued, "but you have to come again. With me." She couldn't speak, only nodded slightly, his words having sent a jolt through her, settling right where she needed it to.

_"Oh," _she gasped, feeling that delicious tension mounting again. Tony was thrusting into her rapidly, sweat beading on his forehead, his breaths coming in fast puffs against her cheek. _"Yes," _she gasped again, clinging to him furiously as he moved in and out of her, giving her all he had.

_"Ziva," _he warned, unable to say anything else. She could see the strain as he tried to hold on, for her.

"I am close, Tony. Do not stop," she gasped, a moan slipping out after he thrust at her, _hard. _The fact that he was so close only unnerved her further, and she felt herself matching his strokes, grasping at him as the friction mounted, so ... _close. _She began to feel that familiar tingle, her body melting into him.

_"Please," _he moaned, thrusting hard and fast into her, and that was all it took, sending her cascading over the edge, convulsing beneath him and screaming his name. He felt as though a dam were breaking as he felt the tides of pleasure wash over him, jerking erratically as he came, groaning her name into her curls. His entire body quaked with pleasure, every inch of him reeling from his release, spilling into her finally and collapsing, a contented sigh escaping his lips.

"Wow," she murmured breathlessly, and a panting chuckle escaped his lips.

"I'm dead, right?" he deadpanned. "I mean, I died right here, right now, didn't I?"

She laughed, a deep, throaty laugh that turned his insides to goo, and pinched him. When he reacted with a sharp, "ow," she merely looked at him and smiled, knowing that she'd proven her point.

"You are not dead," she responded. "In fact, I do not believe you have ever been more alive."

Another small laugh passed from his throat, and he looked at her, all disheveled and ... fucking beautiful, truth be told, and couldn't help but agree.

"You need to shave your legs more often," was all he could say, and she laughed heartily at that. He couldn't help but notice the way her eyes shined when she looked at him before his smile turned into a full-on grin.

* * *

**Okay then. It's now 0102, I should have been asleep about three hours ago. But do we all feel better? I know I do.**

**Reviews would be lovely.**


End file.
